happyfeetfandomcom-20200222-history
Happy Feet: The Videogame
Happy Feet: The Videogame is an action-adventure video game based on the movie of the same name. The game was released on November 14, 2006 by A2M for the Wii, PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube, Nintendo DS, Game Boy Advance, and PC. Elijah Wood, Brittany Murphy, Dee Bradley Baker, Carlos Alazraqui, Jeff Garcia, and Johnny A. Sanchez all reprise their voice roles from the film. Gameplay The console versions (for PS2, Wii, GameCube and PC) feature 3 different modes: a dancing mode which simulates Dance Dance Revolution with the player pushing the button in response to arrows on the screen, a fishing mode in which the player collects pebbles and shrimp as well as air bubbles in order to breathe, and a belly-sledding mode where the player sleds and collects the number of fish needed, sleds to beat a given time or races another character down the hill. In the Nintendo DS version of the game, the rhythm sequences use gameplay mechanics similar to those in Elite Beat Agents, though greatly simplified. The game also features each of these modes for two players. In the dancing and swimming games, the players compete with each other, while cooperating with each other in the multi-player belly-sledding mode. Interestingly, the game features songs not in the film, such as "Shake Your Booty" from KC and the Sunshine Band for when Mumble hatches, and "I Will Survive" from Gloria Gaynor sung by Gloria when Mumble and her break up. These are for the dance modes of the game. Description From Nintendo.com "Play as Mumble in the ultimate adventure to win the heart of Gloria and save the Emperor penguin nation. Based on Warner Bros. Pictures' upcoming comedy adventure HAPPY FEET, Midway's immersive video game puts the player in the "tap shoes" of Mumble, a young penguin born into a nation of Emperor penguins— where each needs a Heartsong to attract a soul mate. Unfortunately, Mumble is the worst singer in the world... however, as it happens, he is a brilliant tap dancer!" Cast *Elijah Wood - Mumble *Brittany Murphy - Gloria *E.G. Daily - Baby Mumble, Baby Gloria *Fred Tatasciore - Lovelace, Elder Penguin #2, Additional Voices *Dan Castellaneta - Ramón, Elephant Seal #1 *Carlos Alazraqui - Nestor *Johnny A. Sanchez - Lombardo, Human #3 cheese :D *Jeffrey Garcia — Rinaldo *Lombardo Boyar - Raul *Grey DeLisle - Miss Viola, Mrs. Astrakhan, Young Penguin #2, Adult Penguin #3 *J. Grant Albrecht - Eggbert the Elder *Dee Bradley Baker - Elephant Seal #2, Alpha Sku, Maurice *John Adair - Adult Penguin #1 *Brigitte Burdine - Adult Penguin #2 *Joe Murray - Adult Penguin #4 *Adam Nelson - Adult Penguin #5 *Chris Edgerly - Elder Penguin #1, Human #2 *Roger Rose - Adult Penguin #6 / Leopard Seal / Additional Voices *Christopher Corey Smith — Memphis/Noah the Elder/Boss Skua/ Additional Voices *Cathy Cavadini - Norma Jean,Young Penguin #1, Human #1 Levels Console Versions #Out of the Egg #Mumble Meets His Mama #Race Gloria to Penguin Elementary #Miss Viola's Class #Cooling The Pipes #Mumble the Outsider #Escape From The Skua #Graduation Day #Graduation Swim #Get that Fish! #Follow that Skua! #Somebody to Love #Escape the Leopard Seal #Sled to Adelie Land #Amigo Party #Get Them Lovestones #Amigo Racing #Alien Encounter Trivia *In other versions of the game except for the Game Boy Advance version, some of the characters like Seymour that appeared in the movie does not appear. *At the end of the level "Somebody to Love" in the consoles version, Mumble talks like a real-life emperor penguin instead of singing out loud in the film. *The Level Complete music uses the same score that was used in the Happy Feet trailer when Mumble is about to land on Gloria for Graduation Day. See also *''Happy Feet'' Gallery Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Media